


How dare you?

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Ironman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, bend over smut, bend over spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: The relationship between Iron man and the reader is kept a secret at Stark Towers and for a good reason as well. The reader has an entry-level job, and if people knew she was sleeping with the C.E.O, there would be trouble. Tony comes back from a mission which did not go to plan; he finds someone trying to flirt with you. This does not go down well with Mr Stark.





	How dare you?

Sitting at your desk, you looked at the screen. Or more searching through your screen. It was 10 pm, no one else was in the office apart from you, and the one sneak, Darren from HR. It was not unusual for you to be the first one in the office and the last one out. The joys of being everyone’s bitch at the office. They would hand you all their work they did not want to do and expect it to be done there and then. 

You were clock watching, picking up your phone for the millionth time, your boyfriend had sent you a text three hours ago that he would be back at Stark towers at 9:30 pm, but he still hasn’t arrived. No one at work knew, but your boyfriend was Tony Stark. Or Ironman as he liked to be called, especially in the bedroom. 

Your heart had dropped, and stomach was continually turning, you couldn’t concentrate. 

“Y/n...Y/n… earth to Y/n... is anything going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Rolling your eyes, you scuffed at Darren’s remark. 

Getting up from the desk, you walked to the printer. Not that you had anything to pick up. You just wanted to get away from Darren. 

Staring at some random papers, you noticed a presence very close to you. Knowing it was Darren, you tried to move walk away as fast as you could. However, Darren had other plans. He caught hold the top of your right arm, gripping firmly. 

“Darren let go of me. If you knew…” You scolded. 

“Knew what...knew you are fucking MR C.E.O” your heart sank. “I caught the two of you last week. In the breakout room, no less. He had you bent over the table, fucking you senseless” Your mind went back to that evening, it was a good evening. Darren brought your attention back to him when he brought you in his chest. 

“Now, unless you want the whole office to know, I think you should do exactly what I say.” 

Gulping, you wanted the earth to eat you alive. 

“DARREN!” Your heart skipped a beat, you knew who that voice belonged too. 

“Let her go!” You looked towards the voice and saw Tony still in his Ironman suit. Darren let go of your arm. You took a few steps away from him. “Get your stuff, you’re fired!” Smiling to yourself, you loved your knight in white shining armour or red in this case. 

Darren scowled at you and walked away. 

Running towards Tony, you hugged him. He didn’t move. He was rigid. 

“What’s wrong?” you questioned. Tony just glared at you and walked towards the elevator. His actions were different, he was never like this with you. Following him, you tried and reached for his hand. Stretching out with his other hand, he gripped your wrist and pushed into the elevator with a force you have experienced with Tony before. Stepping in behind he didn’t say a word. Turning around and pushing the button for his floor. 

The whole ride was silent. 

Stepping out, Tony was in front and walked liked he was on a mission. Keeping your head down, you didn’t want to make him more hostile. He was already in his office when you arrived. Stepping inside, you approached his desk, keeping your head down, with your arms behind you. 

“Y/n? Look at me” Lifting your head slowly, you looked into his eyes, into his soul. His eyes were pitch black. You had no idea what was going through his head right now. But it couldn’t be good. 

“So, we have been caught...who else do you think knows… I wanted to rip him apart...you’re not helping though ...look at what you are wearing… that pencil skirt.” Tony rambled on. Not taking your eyes off him, you let him ramble at you without interpreting him. 

Tony got up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk to where you were standing. Keep your head up and shoulders back you were not backing down to his idiotic tendency tonight. 

”What am I going to do with you y/l/n” you shivered at the way he spoke your name. Taking a few steps towards you, you still stood your ground. 

Tony’s hand gently stroked your right hip, sending chills down your spine. He traced your hip bone. While untucking your white shirt from your pencil skirt. You gasped at his touch. 

“Tony? What happened out there?” you quested with caution. 

“Nothing...I’m more concerned with the fact that someone touched you...someone knows y/n.” 

You tried to turn around to look at him, but Tony took your wrists in his hands, he turned you to face the desk and placed your hands on the desk roughly. Your knees buckled with the dominance that was flowing from Tony. 

Tony’s hands slowed grazed across your side. You could not deny, but you were turned on right now. Tony was standing behind you. He pressed up against you slowly, you could feel him rubbing against the fabric of your pencil skirt. He grinded deeply into you. A grunt escaped his lips. 

Hiking up your skirt seductively slow. His hands keened both of your cheeks. 

SMACK. 

The sudden impact of his hand made you inhale sharply. 

“Now y/n...count!” Tony instructed. 

SMACK, 

“One” 

SMACK 

“Two” 

Tony carried on spanking you for another ten more times, making you nearly collapsing onto the table entirely. The whole situation was making you see stars, and you could not believe what was happening. 

Tony pushed your legs apart and reached in between them and placed his hand over your core. 

“You’re soaked from this” he growled. “This is meant to be a punishment y/n!” 

Moving to the side of you, Tony swiped the contents of this desk onto the floor. He gripped onto your arms and laid you down the desk. He positioned you, so your head hung over the edge. 

Tony still had his Ironman suit on, with a click of a button and flick of a wrist, the suit vanished. 

He pushed a thumb slowly into your mouth, you didn’t take your eyes off him. He purred when you start to suck on his thumb. You could tell he was hard just by his actions. You heard his zipper being pulled down. You gasped, knowing what was coming next. 

Releasing his cock, he stroked himself a couple of times. You wiggled a bit of placing yourself in a more comfortable position with your head still hanging over the edge of the desk. 

With his cock, he placed it near your mouth. Opening your mouth as wide as you could, Tony pushed into you without any warning. You started to gag, but Tony stayed in his place. He pulled out halfway, hallowing your cheeks you knew he was going to do it again and again and again. 

“Good girl y/n” he praised while still rocking his hips in and out of your mouth. 

Pulling out of your mouth, he stood up and looked at you in a way he has never done before. 

“Stand up...bend over the desk and present your ass to me.” 

Without hesitation, you did exactly what you were told. You skirt was still hiked up from early, so you did not bother to move it. Adjusting himself behind you again, Tony slowly hooked his fingers in your panties and dropped them to your knees. Stroking a finger down your back, it made you growled. 

Settling himself behind you, he desperately pushed into you. Shoving your hips together, Tony pounded into you, again and again. Pulling out completely, you whimpered at the loss of contact. Pinning your hips harshly into the desk, Tony pounded into you. 

Hungrily Tony grabbed onto your hair and pulled. Making you arch your back and for him to get a better angle so he could pound into you. You felt electricity start to build in your stomach. 

Grunting from behind you, you could tell Tony was close. Pushing your hips back onto him, you wanted your climax as much as he did. You started to clench your muscles around his hard cock. 

“Keep...don’t s..top...Fuck” he was close. 

Holding onto the desk, you could feel toes curl, your muscles were contracting without you knowing. Your vision went blurry. Your head started to spin. 

“Daddy!” You screamed as your orgasm washed over you.


End file.
